A Certain Scientific Tachikawa City
by ThundersBird
Summary: This is an WormAU/Crossover story. This story is basically about an version of Academy City in Worm with some My Hero Academia characters. So due to that, it'll have different reinterpretations of certain Raildex and My Hero Academia characters under the Worm setting. With some OCs and whatever. Let's see what happens.


What a terrible situation. Thought the teenager, crouched on his knees with his two hands behind his head. Staring at the white unblemished walls, he could still hear the disturbance behind him. In his peripheral vision, he noticed the old man to his left and a girl around his age to his right, both in the same position he was in. Both wearing scared expressions and slightly shivering in fear. He and a large group of people around the number of twenty were all sitting on the floor, nearly side by side, in the leftmost area of a bank.

Yes, this was actually happening, an honest to god robbery.

In this city of all places.

With all the heroes in this city, they chose to do something as attention-grabbing as robbing a bank in the middle of the day.

These were the thoughts echoing in the teenager's head as he contemplated what was unfolding in front of him.

Deciding at least to observe, he slightly angled his body, and he took a glance behind him to his right.

Five men, each in dark garbed clothing from head to toe, all wearing a bandanna to cover their mouth and nose along with a covering of some sorts to cover their hair. One of the men was holding a large satchel.

They were spread out. The farthest one out had his back facing him and was looking out of the windows, probably keeping watch for either the heroes or Anti-skill.

Three of the men were in the center of the building, purposely moving toward the front counter. Their footsteps creating a loud reverberation as they headed toward the steel blinds that had been activated to impair their efforts.

The last one was closer to him on the left side of the building, swerving his head to look over the-

Quickly turning his head, the boy cursed himself for not realizing that there would be a lookout over the hostages. It was obvious that there would be one.

Hearing no changes, he guessed that the man didn't catch him looking.

He waited a moment and decided to ponder his situation.

The three men were clearly going to do something about the steel blinds that had been dropped on top of the front counter. They were moving too purposely to be discouraged by the wall of metal, they clearly had a plan.

One of the them was wearing a large satchel, so there could've been something in there that would allow them through the barrier.

But, thinking that, the boy had doubts. The satchel was big and the man carrying it looked under no strain whatsoever. Now it is likely the man could just be strong, but isn't it also likely that the satchel is for the money they plan to get? How else would they be able to store all the cash they're planning on getting?

In that case, how are they going to break through the steel blinds?

By parahuman ability?

A sinking feeling appeared in his stomach. That just made the situation even more serious.

Saying parahuman abilities are dangerous would be an understatement, they were a loaded gun that could create any number of supernatural phenomenon at any moments decision.

The fact of parahuman abilities being of wide variety makes it even more worrying. He didn't recognize the robbers for any of the notorious villains of the city, but because of that their abilities could be anything.

The threat of powers was one thing but…

He took notice of the dark gleam of metal he remembered seeing in two of the robbers' arms.

That just made it even worse of a situation for him.

He couldn't help but reflect on how he got into this situation.

The day he finally decides to go to the bank is the day it also gets robbed. At the same hour, when he just got to the front of the line.

He internally sighed. Yeah, this was just his luck.

His plans on receiving his monthly allowance, signing in person to complete the transaction from his parents, and finally having enough money to enjoy food besides cheap ramen were ruined.

He internally groaned again.

A part of him wanted to complain on the lack of response by the heroes. Where was All Might when he needed him? But he couldn't feel it in his heart to genuinely criticize. The heroes were out stopping crime as their job, there was probably something else happening at some other part of the city. He guessed there were just occasions where some events escaped even their eyesight. This just meant he had to find a way without relying on them.

He decided to risk looking over his shoulder again. He figured learning more about his situation was essential in the type of situation he was in.

First checking for the man closest to him, he swerved his head to find the man further down his row of people saying something, probably a threat, to another man.

Looking over, he found the three men closer to the front counter in a triangle formation all facing the counter. The one closest to the counter at the tip of the triangle suddenly fished into his pocked searching for something.

Don't tell me he has some device or something to break through? The boy while thinking that noticed something else.

He now knew for sure, the farthest one with his back facing him and the one closest to him were the only ones with firearms. The one closest to him had what roughly looked like some type of handgun while the one furthest from him had a firearm which looked more threatening. A two-handed machine gun of some kind? How had they even managed to sneak that into the city?

In any case, did that mean the rest of them didn't need firearms?

Did they just not have enough firearms to spare or were those three powerful enough to not be forced to bring one?

Or it could be something like an organization of the roles? Maybe one of them didn't bring a weapon because their role didn't need them to? Was one of their roles just to collect the-

"Hey!" A loud voice interrupted his thoughts, he turned to his left facing the lookout a few feet away who had called him out.

"Face the wall!" The man barked, the boy started to turn, going back to his original position before he noticed something.

Out of the corner of his eye, around where the three men were.

There was a small glint of something shiny in the air, and then something happened.

An explosion of sound, not like that of a gunshot but something someone would hear at a garbage disposure. It was the groaning sound of metal being grinded on or crushed. The sound of an immense amount of weight being put on something and the something giving out under the weight.

The boy wasn't the only one who turned and saw the steel blinds supposedly collapsing inward at one point while also having the entire thing being pushed back by some force.

Sounds of confusion and panic joined the sound of metal being damaged as the spectators watched as the entire steel blinds were pushed back by a force. The boy noticed how it wasn't uniform, the area in the center had a deeper inclination that was increasing with every second and it was more like the rest of the steel blinds were just following due to the sheer amount of force being exhibited at the center.

The power wasn't instant, the boy noticed because of the effect lasting even after several seconds of the grueling sound of metal being pressured.

He felt like he would be forced to listen to that sound for an eternity.

This suddenly changed with the awful sound of metal being torn. A loud and uninterchangeable ripping sound.

There was now a sizeable hole in the steel blinds.

"Everyone keep quiet!" The man closest to him yelled waving his firearm, trying to settle down the noise.

Five men in total. One without a doubt a Parahuman.

He didn't have enough confidence in his fighting stills to think he could take five men at different locations, not to mention at least three of them with some form of dangerous defense. He decided that he would continue to observe and wait until he found a good opportunity to interfere.

At least that's what he was planning to do before he heard screaming coming from the other side of the steel blind.

Feeling unease, the boy remembered the lady on the other side of the counter who had activated the defense mechanism.

The man at the point of the triangle jumped on the counter, his landing emitting a sharp sound in the now quieting room.

The man crouched into the hole and disappeared into the other side.

The other two men near the counter followed him.

The boy heard louder screaming and saw one of the them drag out the lady who had been on the other side of the counter. The man was practically carrying her backward through the hole, and while doing so the boy heard a voice.

"Bring her by the other hostages, need to keep them all at one area." A gruff voice said from the other side of the blinds.

The man dragged her over and pushed her down onto to the boy's side, a couple feet away and close to the man who was keeping watch over the hostages.

Who let out a booming, "Quiet!" at the woman.

The other man walked away toward the counter. Going through the hole again, probably to help with capturing the cash further inside the building.

The boy was kind of surprised that the woman was let off like that, she was the entire reason why they had to go through the steel blinds. He thought the way that they were acting with the rehearsed placements and coordination seemed, professional if that made sense. He just thought they were much less thuggish than he would've thought robbers would be.

There was also the fact of them having something rare like firearms. Guns were not a regularity; he had only seen Anti-skill having them out once. Though it could've also been due to the heroic presence in this city. In any case, the guns must've come from somewhere, and he didn't think they were former Anti-skill or anything like that.

Did they sneak them in, the boy thought? How could they even manage to sneak in firearms into this city of all places? The safest city in all of Japan? The city that is in the top ten of having one of the most scrutinized borders in the world with a wall and everything?

Could they be from outside the city? The boy flirted with the idea. He had heard about the rising tensions between his city and the current ultra-nationalistic party of Japan or New Japan Now as they like to be called. So maybe this was connected?

He discarded that idea, no, for all he knew they could be insiders just trying to make a quick buck with random weapons from somewhere.

With the hysterical woman trying to cover her sobs and his thoughts leading nowhere, the boy had nothing to do but wait.

There was a faint sound of groaning metal in the distant, it was a notable sound, a repeat of what happened to the blinds, only at a farther distance. The boy could only speculate that they were trying to open the bank vault or something.

The sound stopped soon after that so they must've succeeded.

The boy waited in silence for a few minutes and pondered when the situation would change. If the robbers would get what they wanted or if a situation would present something to him in order to act to stop them. A sudden advantage or an opportunity to use…

"Trouble!" a voice from the other side of the building echoed.

Or an external influence.

The boy wasn't the only one who had raised his head in anticipation of the news. The man who was on lookout over the hostages must have noticed a common response from the hostages.

"Keep facing the wall!" The man ordered. The command lingering in the now silent air as the sound of running footsteps appeared faintly. The sound of the fast scrap of shoes on the ground as it came closer to the wide room that they were in, until it stopped the sound reaching its peak.

"What do we have?" A new voice in the room-the same voice that had given out the previous command to move the lady said.

"Four of the kid heroes. "The voice from across the room replied. The other man grumbled something, but the boy couldn't hear it from his distance.

The boy sneaked a glance to find the lookout staring at one of the robbers in the middle of the room. The man probably appeared from the back to learn more about the rising developments.

"They're blocking the front of entrance-" The man near the window began but before he could continue he was interrupted.

"Attention!" A loud voice from outside building. It was a boyish voice, amplified by some sort of device, that still managed to have a tone of authority in it.

The boy smiled and released a breath of air that he didn't know he withheld.

It's alright, after all the heroes were here.

"This is Judgment! Come out with your hands up or face the consequences!" The voice continued.

That voice, the boy tried deciphering it. It wasn't hotblooded or extreme enough to be any of the more distinct male heroes of Judgment, so it had to be Deku.

The boy never understood why the young hero named himself something that literally meant someone who couldn't achieve anything. He didn't know if it was self-esteem problems or if the hero was being ironic or what.

Despite that, Deku was a great hero of the city and genuinely seemed like a nice guy. The type of hero who worked hard for the city.

Now he was here. Hopefully with enough reinforcements to end this robbery as quickly as possible.

The boy couldn't see outside from his angle, but he knew that they must've at least surrounded the building due to the panicked expression of one of the new robbers coming from the hole in the counter.

"We're dealing with three in the front and one at the back exit. "The man halfway out of the hole said to the man who was in the center of the room.

"What heroes are we dealing with?" The man who appeared to be in charge asked.

"We've got Deku, Jumper, and Uravity in the front and Flora in the back already creating some sort of blockade. "

Wow, four out of the seven heroes in training. The boy's smile widened. The robbers must've robbed at a convenient time for the heroes, maybe they were the ones with bad luck today?

"Jumper hasn't just teleported in due to us having the hostage advantage"- The boy's smile dropped and the man continued exultantly. "Let's take advantage of that. "The leader nodded to the man closest to the boy.

The man nodded and the leader turned back toward the one who had recently came out of the hole.

"In the meantime, we'll stall with the hostages as you two get the money and the escape route ready. Also, alert Ryouta about Flora, his power is perfect for fucking up Flora and her defenses. We can still escape from the back. "

Of course, it wouldn't be that simple. Now he knew for sure there was another parahuman thrown into the equation.

"I know one thing", the man furthest from the boy began, "I'm not going to get my ass kicked by a kid wearing a bunny costume." The man quipped earning nods and a slight chuckle from the other four in the room.

As the man in hole turned away, the man closest to the boy turned and the boy found himself facing the man who was now craning his head to look at the people facing the wall.

Surprisingly, he didn't comment on the boy, his eyes passing him and stopping on the lady who had been over the counter.

He made a move for her and she screamed.

He grabbed her with his left hand and pulled, her body being moved toward him. He then had that arm snake around her neck while he pressed the handgun onto her head.

To the boy, it had happened in the blink of an eye.

So, quick that the boy didn't find a chance to interfere.

The man angled his and the screaming woman's body so that it was facing the door, around a meter or so further into the building from the boy's position.

What the hell?

The boy felt a rising sense of anger both at himself and at the man.

What the hell was he doing? Why was he hesitating?

Watching? Waiting for the perfect time to strike?

To hell with that! Because of that, now the lady was in danger and could be hurt.

The boy looked at the woman. She was crying, she may have stopped screaming but she had tears in her eyes as she frightfully stared at the firearm close to her face. She didn't want to be there in that situation but she was forced into it.

She was suffering for everybody else.

No, he wasn't going to watch and wait any longer.

He clenched his fists, the time for observation was over.

If there was one thing the boy named Touma Kamijou hated it was seeing someone suffer right in front of him.

With determination rising in his eyes, Touma began casually scouting the area. His head slightly moving to and from as he checked out his position.

The man furthest from him was around 12 feet away, with the most dangerous weapon. The man was in an alert position, his head focused on the outside while his hands held his weapon at a ready spot. He was much too far away for Touma to combat at close quarters.

The man in the center of the room was closer, around eight or so feet away. He looked confident, with his hands in his pockets as he stared at the front entrance of the bank, anticipating the actions of the heroes. The man who was at the hole was gone, probably alerting the news to the last member of the group.

The man closest to him was around four feet away from him further into the room than he was in. It was only four feet but, the man in the center or the man furthest away from him near the window, both could turn and attack him while he tried to combat the one closest to him. He would have to get up while also spontaneously turning away from the wall and try to reach the one closest to him.

There was also the fact of that particular robber having a hostage.

All three of the robbers were staring at the front of the entrance, if he were to act he'd instantly catch the attention of the closest robber, since he was within his line of sight.

He clenched his right hand and tensed up his body. He had to do something.

Instead of waiting for an opportunity for action, he was going to create one.

*In another part of the city*

July the 20th was going to be one of those days.

Where the scorching heat of the sun had nothing to block it. No clouds in the sky, nothing. Only the heat pressing against him like a blanket.

The boy sighed.

How bothersome.

Even though it was as hot as hell, he was wearing a dark maroon-colored suit with a white collared shirt, both unbuttoned to show a red V-neck shirt underneath them.

Rubbing his dirty blond hair, he stared up at the building in front of him. The building was an exact replica of the other laboratory buildings around this area but this one in particular would be another source of annoyance for him.

It was a simple mission.

Go in, delete all the classified information, exterminate anyone inside and all under a time limit given by their liaison.

Looking back, he noted the two familiar figures behind him waiting for his lead.

One a blonde-haired girl wearing a red dress, the other a brown-haired girl in a black and white outfit.

He had already sent Yobou in to take a different route into the building and focus on extracting the classified information.

Leaving him and the rest of the group to deal with the tedious duty of cleaning up loose ends.

Taking his third step forward to the front of the entrance, the boy's bored expression hid a slight curiosity. Would they be able to finish this in the three minutes given to them?

As he made his fourth step, he smiled a ferocious grin. Let's make it a challenge then.

He heard the two behind him begin to follow his lead but he paid them no mind. They knew what they were supposed to do.

He walked up to the front door and waved his hand in a light gesture.

A White wing of translucent material blew through the door with a loud clash. Cleaving away the door, and the bricks surrounding it with a backhanded hit. Just as suddenly as it had appeared the white ethereal image disappeared leaving a gaping hole in the building.

The boy did not cautiously and hesitantly look through the hole he had made. He strolled into the building, his footsteps leaving an echo in the relatively empty building.

The boy glanced around and found a standard laboratory like setting for this city, electronic devices recording some sort of data, table with a child on top of it hooked onto some sort of device, and various other nit knacks and materials that one would find in a mad scientist's liar.

The only off thing was that it was devoid of people.

He looked to his right and found three or four doors leading to different areas of the building.

He looked to his left and found a stairway leading upstairs, which was more than likely where Yobou was.

He was going to signal the two behind him when-

"You have some nerve interfering with my study."

A neutral voice transmitted through some type of device emitted close by, but he couldn't tell which direction it was coming from.

The boy looked around. Speakers of some sort?

The voice from an unknown source was that of a middle-aged man.

"Now, I wonder what are members of the underground such as yourself doing here?" The man asked in a conversational tone.

The man was clearly waiting for time the boy concluded.

Signaling the two behind him with a pointed finger up, he decided to respond.

"It's clear as day what's happening now." He began in a bored tone. "You screwed up and got yourself noticed. Now, All Might and the other heroes are coming in just a few minutes- "he started walking toward the four doors on the right side of the building, ignoring all the stuff in the center of the room.

Hearing that the other two were following his orders, he approached the door that was the furthest from the entrance. He would take care of everything downstairs.

"We can't very well let you reveal certain things, can we?" The boy signaled the conclusion of his statement with making a certain gesture at the door he had reached.

His gesture created two explosions of sound.

The first was when a ghostly looking wing appeared, a right one to be exact, faintly in the air between him and the door. It swung its' wing at the door and the door and the surrounding foundation exploded inward.

The second explosion came from what was inside the door.

A sudden rush of air exploded from the door and started to circle the boy. Dust and the very air itself were circling him, embracing him from all sides, as the storm rotated around him like a tornado.

"You think I didn't prepare for people like you?!" The man said suddenly indignant.

"You think I don't know about your strong image projections?! You think I didn't prepare for you!" The man continued.

Really?

The boy watched as the storm of 'something' rotated around him, trying to but unable to scrap his skin. It was probably a form of nanodevices in the air or something.

The boy raised his eyebrows, the man didn't serious think that his power was just that?

He didn't assume he was that weak, did he? The boy then started to get offended.

That man assumed that his power, his gift that places him on the level of gods, was something as mediocre as creating hard projections?

Alright. The boy narrowed his eyes, it was time to show that man just how wrong he was.

He didn't do any gestures or movements, he simply concentrated and that was it.

An unidentifiable explosion appeared with the boy at its center.

Everything around him, even the abnormal tornado around him, was blown away.

He didn't care to restrain himself, the other two would've known not to get closer.

"W-what..." the man was stuttering out.

"You underestimated me, old man. Sorry, but a mistake like that is fatal." The boy said his voice clear and resolute.

Around him there were white wings. Two ethereal right wings on his right side and two left wings to the left of him. They stretched out above and on his side, each several meters in length.

"I was hoping on taking my time going through each door. Since you're probably hiding your ass in one of these doors with that shitty invention of yours. But, I am under a time limit and I do feel the need to show you the power of my matter. So-" He turned toward the rest of the three doors.

The four wings moved with just a single thought, all four moving back like it was drawing back, like a slingshot.

"Hey! Wait!" The man began. "We can talk about this- "

Too late. He needed to let out some steam.

He gave a thought and the four wings snapped forward. The very air itself seemed to warp and then was sufficiently pushed forward in the direction that he specified. The large gust of wind smashed into the rest of the building creating a sound that could probably be heard for miles. The doors shattered, bricks came undone, and everything in the wind current's path was sufficiently demolished leaving a trashed environment and a blood smeared stain on the ground.

Hmm, the boy thought while observing the damage and the stain. There was now nothing, no walls or anything to separate the three rooms from each other. The windows had been blown out, and now there was a sizeable hole at the front of the building. The air current had enough strength to virtually vaporize anything it its path, he needed to remember the sequence of properties he had inputted into the wings in order to bring out this result. Remembering this case could be useful when he was creating more combinations. Creating a mental reminder to note the results, he glanced at the wings that were still attached to him.

Matter cannot be created or destroyed.

That law of nature meant nothing to his power.

The creation of something fully unique to himself, matter that did not physically exist in this world until he called upon it. Matter that exhibits properties that he himself desires.

Absolute creation that was mistaken for solid projections by some asshole.

He had touched the territory of godhood yet that man still thought he walked along the masses.

He gritted his teeth, how humiliating.

He raised his head and turned to look behind him.

Yobou Banka materialized into existence right before his eyes, wearing those Saturn like rings around his forehead like he always did. He had black hair that was somewhat spiky in some areas, with dilated pupils and his flannel shirt and pants he looked like he always looked. Well, except for the few blood stains that were on the shirt and pants.

"We ran into some trouble upstairs, he had some mentors or something upstairs. Yumiya took care of them."

"Did you get the data?" The boy said critically.

Yobou nodded, and turned his head back to the staircase where the remaining two of his group were walking down. The boy smiled, they were ordered to delete the information but they could potentially use the information to their advantage. So, it was understandable that they would keep a copy of it.

The boy with the wings raised his wrist to look at his watch. Two minutes have past, the heroes will be getting here in one or more minutes.

He was brought out his thoughts, by Yobou gasping. Yobou had his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open as he looked at the hole that the boy had made.

The boy wanted to smile and internally congratulate himself on Yobou's reaction, but the boy realized something.

Yobou wasn't just looking at the hole.

He was looking through it.

Specifically looking at something.

Kakine Teitoku turned and stared through the hole.

The heroes were early.

Two of the younger heroes from Judgment and two of the main heroes from the Tachikawa Hero Association.

All standing outside.

Nitro.

Crasher.

Eraserhead.

And worse of all.

All Might.

Kakine gritted his teeth, this job just got a lot more difficult.

End of Chapter 1-

Now I know what you guys are thinking. Thunderbird what on earth are you doing? You just started one story, why on earth would you start another one?! Sorry guys, I thought up this weird idea and decided to try to test my writing skills again. Yeah, I'm still having trouble with the implementation part of writing,I have a whole bunch of ideas I just need to find ways to implement them. But, I can't get better if I don't try. So, I'd appreciate reviews rather than favorites, to know what I did right and what I need to improve on. If you can think of better hero names for the two obvious raildex heroes and one hero academia hero then I'll take them.


End file.
